


Perfect

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Smut Prompts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, omega boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Kagami's in heat and his mate is just Perfect for him.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: Smut Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm very lazy with titles. No, I don't care.
> 
> Both Tobi and Kagami are omega in this one ^^

With his eyes burning so bright, hair mussed from the fingers that had been running through and gripping it, lips kissed pink and damp from their tongues, Kagami thought he made quite the pretty picture. He pulled Tobirama’s bottom lip down with his thumb as he dropped down onto his thighs again, watching his pretty red eyes lull when Kagami squeezed around him, feeling his lover’s nails bite into his hips as he ground into him.

It wasn’t just this image, this moment, that made Tobirama beautiful to him. But it was one he would be firmly settling into his memory because so often _he_ , Kagami, was the one debauched and gasping beneath his lover.

His heat always did this to him though. Them. Every time it hit Kagami he’d sit Tobirama down as he was now, back pillowed with their bedding, firmly trapped between him and the headboard of their bed and in-between his thighs. 

Just to watch those pretty eyes follow his movements, Kagami skimmed a hand down his own chest. His hips stuttered just a fraction when it slid past his nipple but he didn’t stop there, eyes half-lidded and intent on how Tobirama’s drank him in. Once he might have been embarrassed by the heated stare, overwhelmed and uncertain but still craving it - now, he knew just how to make it darken, how to make his husband shake with need.

His hand dipped lower still, past the soft of his stomach, teasing himself with the barest brush of his fingertips even as he dropped down hard on his lover’s cock. Kagami swallowed a whine and could barely keep his eyes open, could barely remind himself to keep a steady pace, that this wasn’t a race to the finish. Not yet.

For all that he was trapped, Tobirama was doing the gods’ good work beneath him. Meeting his thrusts with vigor, alternating between digging his fingers into his hips and thighs and then soothing over the areas with affectionate squeezing, the occasional ‘ _fuck_ ’ slipping out when Kagami fucked himself just right on him.

No, not _yet_ , he really didn’t want to come yet. Kagami squeezed his eyes tight but his hand still wrapped around his own weeping cock, jaw locked in his determination but hands and fingers eager to work at himself. _Gods_ but Tobirama was beautiful, perfect for him, and his own body and the air around them was just so hot, the sounds of them moving together echoing off the wallpaper and making any thought of putting his finish off any longer really not all that appealing.

It was Tobirama’s own stuttering hips and cursing that did him in. Knowing he’d made his perfect, beautiful mate come, knowing his seed would have been spilling inside of him (if not for the condom they’d thankfully kept a stash of for just this occasion, when neither of them were in the best state of mind to run down to the corner store) - just that knowledge would have sent him crashing over his own edge even without the help of his own hand.

He was bent over and resting his head against one of his mate’s rather glorious pectorals when he finally managed to blink back to himself. The smell of sweat greeted him when he shifted his head just enough to peek up at Tobirama, whose head was dropped forward and only an inch away from his own. His eyes were shut tight and his breathing was still heavy and that just shot yet another jolt of heat through Kagami, making him groan from the overstimulation but still feeling his cock twitch in the hand that still held it softly. 

“Up for another round, love?”

Tobirama grunted and just cracked one of his eyes, a twinkle of humor in it despite the put-upon scowl he shot his way. Kagami didn’t bother with faux expressions, grinning even as he tried not to yawn, wiggling on his mate’s cock even as his muscles twitched in a beautiful ache.

Sure, it was a little much for his most sensitive parts, but damned if he was going to let that stop him. And with a playful nip to his nose Tobirama let him know he was down for it, too.

Kagami simply had the best mate in the world. The most intelligent and beautiful, and hands down, by far, the most sexy man to have ever walked on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
